This proposal seek funds to continue the development of a new device that will facilitate the replacement of aortic aneurysms. The device for performing the grafting will be introduced from a peripheral arterial site, so that the major body cavities (chest and abdomen) will not be entered for grafting purposes, thus decreasing the morbidity and mortality associated with these procedures. The grafting and replacement of the aneurysmal portion of the aorta will take place within the existing vessel. With the rapid increase in the U.S. population in the older age group, the problem of aortic aneurysms will also increase. The availability of such an intravascular grafting device could revolutionize the way aortic aneurysms are treated. Commercial application is readily apparent, from the perspective of the 100,000 aortic surgical procedures performed annually. Phase I funds would assure the completion of the design and testing of the intravascular grafting device. During Phase II, the device will be submitted to the Federal Drug Administration for approval to do human testing. Subsequent FDA approval will be sought to use the device for replacing thoracic aortic aneurysms. A patent has already been applied for and a continuation in part will be filed based on the working model that developed during the Phase I study.